After the Afterlife
by Princess Vengeance
Summary: The sequel to my a7x songfic afterlife. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

After the Afterlife

By: Princess Vengeance

Zack's Point of View

The eggs Brian were eating almost fell out of his mouth. Matt and Johnny both just sat still. I was still staring at his stomach.

"Na…It's nothing…" Jimmy said as he tried to cover it back up with his T-shirt.

"Those really look like bullet wounds. Are you sure you're okay?" Brian was shaky.

Jimmy looked confused but I could tell by the look on his face that he knew exactly how they got there. Suddenly he smiled because he thought of a plan.

"They're not bullet wounds! They just _look_ like bullet wounds..."

Every one laughed except for me. Was Jimmy hiding something? I just couldn't believe that lame remark.

Matt's Point of View

During Recording

"Damn guys! We're on a roll!" I exclaimed.

We had gotten so much done in the past 12 hours alone.

"Well I think that is enough for today, let's get a drink or something." Brian began putting away his guitar.

"Yeah, let's go," I said rubbing my head.

I too had to admit today was a hard day and I was tired. We headed out the door.

-Johnny's Bar-

I sat at the counter with the rest of the guys and Johnny (bar owner).

"So how's the new CD coming along?" he asked leaning over the counter.

"It's going great dude, just great," Zack said as his eyes wondered over to a near by waitress.

"She's new," Johnny smiled as he watched Zack eyeing the black haired, blue eyed girl. "Goes by the name of Kassidy Kane."

As Johnny spoke, Jimmy's eyes grew wide and he almost dropped his glass. Fortunately, he caught it with his other hand. She walked over with the same stunning grace.

"Well hello beautiful," Zack said with his normal charm.

Jimmy was still just staring in shock.

"Keep your eyeballs in your head Jimmy…" I snapped my fingers to try to get his attention. "You have your own."

Kassidy's eyes were wide as she looked bewildered at Jimmy. After a few minutes she noticed that we were all staring at her and she snapped back to reality.

"May I take your order?" she said in a sweet little voice, eyes now fallen on Zack.

"Yeah they'll have a few burgers and some beers." She wrote it down quickly as Zack spoke. "And I'll have a slice of pizza and a side order of you," Now Zack's bright and toothy smile was glistening.

I turned over to Jimmy and saw a look of jealousy and anger come across his face. Kassidy laughed.

"Well we'll have to see about that one." She quickly wrote something on another sheet of paper, handed it to Zack and headed off to the kitchen. Zack opened the note, which had Kassidy's pone number on it.

"Score!" Everyone was again laughing. Everyone that is except for Jimmy.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Zack choked out still laughing. "You seem like you know that chick." Jimmy just sat there still staring off into space. "Hello…? Earth to Jimmy" Zack began waving his hand in front of Jimmy's face. He suddenly snapped back.

"Uh…what…no…yeah guys I gotta go get something…" He stood up and headed for the kitchen of the bar. Now we were talking to Johnny about having a free show here at the bar for the OC (no not the show) fans.

Jimmy's Point of View

I made my way through the cooks and other servers. I spotted her in the corner, I could tell her black hair any day. I swiftly walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and began to scream. "AAAHH! Don't touch me! Who the fuck are you?!"

Watch out for chapter 2.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Afterlife Chapter 2

By: Princess Vengeance

The woman began to scream louder.

"What the fuck are you doing Jimmy?" Kassidy walked from an opposite corner.

The woman Jimmy grabbed turned around. She was definitely not Kassidy with her green eyes and enormous brown mole smack dab above her mouth. "Smack!" went her hand right across Jimmy's face.

"Why, you little bitch!" Jimmy's mouth dropped open in pain as he touched the now red area.

"I'm really, really sorry Kathy…" Kassidy began to pull Jimmy away from the mole woman.

Kassidy's Point of View

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy tried to break his hand away as I pulled him to the other side of the kitchen.

I stared at him with unforgiving eyes.

"You never told me that you had a girlfriend," my face was now as hard as stone.

"Well…I didn't think that it would matter…after all I WAS DEAD!" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me slap you." I replied now getting really annoyed.

"But seriously…why are you here?" He asked looking back into my eyes.

All I could think was 'what the fuck is wrong with him? Am I not aloud to have a life?' and 'isn't he happy for me? I thought that he loved me.'

"Well if you must know…like you I wanted to escape from the afterlife so I found my way out and I did," he still just stared like a retard. "And now I am going to start to live my new life _after the afterlife_… so if you will now excuse me," I smiled and made my way towards the counter where the food was waiting. I piled it all up and bought it over to the guys' table. After I laid everything down I looked over at Johnny (bar owner).

"Well my shift is over…" I began to take off my apron.

"C'ya Kassidy" he waved back at me.

Zack gave me a little wink and with that, I walked out the door.

Narrator

The next morning

Zack Baker was a very persuasive man. The night before of course he called the number Kassidy had given him and sure enough, they met up. Talking moved to eating, eating moved to whispering, whispering moved to kissing and well….I think you get it.

Zack's Point of View

I pulled Kassidy closer to my body as the sunlight began seeping into the room. The light rays made her look even more radiant than usual. She turned to look me in the eye and I gave her my normal friendly/mischievous smile.

"Good morning," I gave her a little peck on the cheek.

She grinned back at me.

"Wow, last night was amazing…" She paused. "Wait that was corny you probably get that a lot."

I laughed aloud.

"No. Actually I don't." We laid there for a few minutes. "I know this may seem pretty gay to work backwards but do you actually want to go on a real date tonight?" Her smile grew wider.

"Well I'd love to but I have work tonight." I began giving her my famous puppy-dog pout. "…But how about coffee tomorrow?" she started running her hands through my hair.

As always the pout one the game. I pulled her in for another warm kiss.

Jimmy's Point of View

We were all in the studio waiting for Zack to show up. I was twirling a drumstick on my finger when I heard the front door open and in walked Zack, his grin as wide as ever. Hmm…Sometimes I wonder how he gets his teeth so white…I mean he smokes like non-stop and yet…Anyways back to what I was saying…

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up," Johnny smiled from his seat.

"Fuck up Johnny…" Zack laughed as he threw his keys on the coffee table. "I was spending a little extra time with Kassidy."

I rolled my eyes as everyone else began hooting and hollering. Just the thought of him touching her made me sick to my stomach. EEW.

"Can we start damn it?" I tried to get some attention focused on the CD.

"Wow…Who's got your panties in a bunch?" Zack still had the biggest smirk on his face. _Well you know what Zack? I think it's you that has my panties in bunches!_

Kassidy's Point of View

I put on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. My new friend Heather (another waitress at the bar) and I were going to go shopping to get me some badly needed new clothes. The doorbell to my apartment rang.

"I'll be right there!" I hollered out the window to Jazmine. It was hard having to start life all over again but I cannot say that I am not happy to have one. I grabbed my purse that had 78 in it. I know that I probably won't be able to get much but it was all I had saved and I don't want Zack to see me in the same outfit everyday. Zack…Zack made me think of Jimmy and Jimmy made me think of betrayal. For once ever I had actually let somebody in…trusted them with one of my deepest secrets…my only secret. For once, I had actually let myself feel loved. I had to get these thoughts out of my head. I could not think about them anymore; I could not think about Jimmy anymore.

Summer's Point of View

A Week Later

I am sitting on the couch watching The Hills when Jimmy walks through the door.

"Hey baby," I welcome him.

He doesn't reply and hangs his keys up, I'm guessing he had a pretty hard day at work…The guys can get really annoying especially that Johnny one…God.

"What's for dinner?" He asks opening the fridge.

"I don't know," I reply. "I didn't really feel like eating without you so I thought I'd wait until you got home and find out what you were in the mood for."

He came over to the couch, sat next to me and placed my legs onto his lap. About 10 minutes later, there was a commercial. I lifted my legs off Jimmy's and I looked him in the eyes.

"Jimmy there is something that I have been waiting about a week to tell you…" His expression changed into a look of 'Oh really?' There was a moment of just staring at each other when Jimmy finally spoke.

"Well, what is it?"

Suddenly there was a lump in my throat and I couldn't quite seem to get the words out. "Are you o-" He began.

"Jimmy I'M PREGNANT!"

Watch out for Chapter 3!

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Afterlife Chapter 3

By: Princess Vengeance

Kassidy sat next to Zack at a table in the local Dunkin Donuts. He was smiling at her as always, admiring her every detail, noticing every feature.

"So are you and the guys comin to the bar later?" she asked trying to start some conversation.

"Well we weren't planning on it but if you want of course we will."

She smiled shyly back. Zack made her feel so…special. The way he talked to her, the way he looked at her, everything he did to her just made her feel like she wasn't just some other girl. "And by the way," His facial expression slightly altered. "Do you know my friend Jimmy from anywhere?"

Immediately her face felt hot. She knew Jimmy probably better than any one here. Back in the afterlife, she had learned about his whole life: his secrets, his hopes, his wants…

"No, I've never heard of him." She took another sip of her latte. "Why do you ask?" Zack had his smirk on again.

"I don't know, I just thought you might."

Jimmy's Point of View

I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find Summer by the stove making oatmeal.

"Good morning beautiful," I made my way over to her and gave her a warm hug.

I was still in complete shock that I was going to be a father. Me Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan was going to be a dad! Yesterday coming home was like shit. I mean I knew I had Summer there waiting for me but it always felt as if something was missing…Now I know what that something is. The thing that is going to make my life complete is this child.

"Morning sweetie," She was glowing with complete radiance.

I kissed her on the cheek and gently swayed with her as she stir the cooking meal of oats. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. I skipped over and opened it; there were all of the guys (all except Zack).

"Where's Zack this fine morning?" I asked smiling extensively and letting them in.

"Him and that Kassidy girl went out for coffee," Brian answered.

"Oh," I replied not really caring. I skipped back into the kitchen.

"Someone is happy," Matt eyed me suspiciously, as he grabbed a can of beer from the fridge. "Are you high?"

"NO!" I laughed as Brian and Johnny sat at the table.

"Then, what's the occasion?" Summer was grinning wider than ever as she distributed the oatmeal to the guys. I stood beside her.

"Spit it out, god damn it!" Johnny laughed impatiently.

"Guess…" I looked over to Brian.

"No," he replied dully, sticking a spoonful of the breakfast in his mouth.

"Guess."

"No."

"Guess!"

"No. Just fucking say it!"

"Just fucking guess it…" I kissed Summer again trying to hold back laughter.

Brian paused.

"You're pregnant." My jaw dropped.

"How the hell did you know?" Summer questioned. Brian gave us both a sly little leer.

"I guessed."

Kassidy's Point of View

I was wiping down the bar counter when the guys walked in. I waved over at Zack. They all made their way over to the counter.

"What's cooking good looking?" I giggled at another one of Zack's lame pickup lines.

"Hey Zack," I gave him a kiss on his cheek. As I looked over at Jimmy, I noticed that for once he actually looked happy and not like a depressing little emo child.

"So what'll it be tonight, boys?" My pen and pad ready in hand.

"We'll just have some shots…" Zack once again ordered for everyone.

"Okie dokie," I turned around to get the shots ready.

As I got the glasses I over heard Zack as he talked to the guys. No I don't normally eavesdrop.

"Damn I can't believe that The Rev is goin to be a daddy!" The glass slipped out of my hand and shattered onto the floor.

"Is everything alright down there?" Johnny looked down at me trying to quickly clean up the broken glass. My hands were bleeding. Fuck.

"Just fine," I mumbled. When I finally got the them their drinks all I could do was glare at Jimmy. I guess everything we had was nothing. I was nothing.

A week later

Summer's Point of View

I sat with Taylor (Matt's girlfriend) in my living room looking at baby magazines.

"So," She looked at me with a big smile. "Now that there is a baby on the way how long until you and the Jimmster tie the knot?"

I rolled my eyes. It was always about marriage with this chick. I always wondered why she and Matt were still not married…

"Look, with a baby, the band and the fact that we're gonna have to find a bigger house I'm not sure that it is the right time for Jimmy and I to get married," I replied taking a big sigh.

Taylor glued her eyes back to the pages of the magazine.

"I swear I think that he is just afraid of commitment…"

Zack's Point of View

Jimmy, Matt, Johnny, Brian and I all walked into Jimmy's living room to find Summer and Taylor sitting on the couch.

"So how's mommy feeling?" I leaned over to give Summer a hug. I still feel bad about not being able to see her reveal the big news this morning. I was somewhat surprised at how sober I actually was.

"Lightheaded," she laughed. I looked at her and she really did look kind of dazed.

"Have you been drinking?!" Jimmy made his way over to Summer with a worried look on his face.

"No! We've been sitting here for hours!" Taylor said holding on to Summer who now looked as if she was going to tumble to the floor. "How can you even say that Jimmy!? Something must be wrong!" Taylor looked frantic. She was always the one to over react but by the look on Summer's face we could see why Taylor was acting the way she was. Her face was getting pale and her eyes looked disoriented. Despite these signs Summer still insisted that she was fine.

"Calm down. Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired," Summer got up off the couch. "I'm going to bed." Jimmy got up to try to help her. "I'm fine," She moved his hand away from her arm. Now almost half way down the hall Summer collapsed to the ground.

"SUMMER!" Jimmy rushed to her side.

A Few Hours Later

Huntington Beach General Hospital

"Are you Jimmy Sullivan?" A doctor walked into the tense waiting room.

Jimmy stood up as the doctor pulled him aside. The doctor talked so low that none of us could hear what the conversation told.

"Oh my god I really hope that she's okay…" Taylor talked quickly and loudly. "I mean we were just reading magazines and I thought she was okay and she didn't tell me anything and I thought she was fine like it was all just part of her pregnancy and-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Matt shouted at Taylor. Her face turned white and she looked as if she was going to burst out in tears. We all stared at them in shock. Matt took a deep breath. "Look, baby I'm sorry…It's just Summer and Jimmy are both two of my closest friends and your talking as if she's not gonna be-"

Jimmy came back and sat with his hands in his head. Everyone was silent. Jimmy lifted his head up.

"The doctors say they have to run some test…on her blood." His voice was hoarse and breaking. "They say they think that she has leukemia."

Watch out for Chapter 4!

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Afterlife Chapter 4

By: Princess Vengeance

Matt's Point of View

I sat there in just plain silence at first not believing what I was hearing. It was all just so fucking surreal. When you hear someone has cancer the first thing that comes to mind is wow that's serious but with the technology we have today you'll beat it, but when it is one of your closest childhood friends the first thing that comes to mind is death.

"Jimmy I'm really sor-" Brian began. Jimmy just raised his hand to show that he didn't need anyone to be sorry for him. The same doctor passed some papers over the counter and then turned back to talk to Jimmy. He spoke aloud as if addressing all of us.

"She's resting right now. Don't stress your self out over this, your going to be a father soon. Just go home and get some rest and the test will come back as soon as next week. It could even be nothing we just wanna check."

Kassidy's Point of View

I glared in the bathroom mirror as I tied my hair up. How am I supposed to feel about all of this? I don't even know the girl and sure I feel sorry but technically I am the _other _woman. I sighed as I tied my pajama pants and made my way over to my bedroom. Zack lay shirtless on my bed watching Fuse. I jumped next to him.

"Felling any better?" I asked running my hand down his shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm just a little depressed by it all." I leaned closer, gave him a hug and smiled.

"Don't be…everything will be fine."

Matt's Point of View

The Next Week During Recording

"I think that's the one Jimmy," I clicked the mouse and ended the track. He still had a saddened look on his face. Everyone was anxious for the test results and we were all praying that they would be good. Jimmy walked out of the booth silently and headed over to his coat. Suddenly his cell phone rings and he picks it up.

Brian's Point of View

I sipped the beer.

"Well I was thinking that for this song I get a little solo and then you get one and like then we join…yah know like a 'Bat Country' kind of thing?" Zack spoke. I just nodded my head,

"Yeah, that would be cool." My thoughts were actually somewhere else. Summer was not exactly my favorite person in the world but Jimmy was like my blood. Watching him go through this pain just made me feel as bad as he did. What was worse was the fact that he was not letting anybody in…he was suffering alone. Zack and I walked into the main recording area only to find Johnny with his head looking to the ground and Matt with a look of disappointment on his face. Then I looked over to Jimmy. Jimmy sat there once again with his hands in his head but this time…he was crying. I couldn't see him but I just knew he was.

"Wh-what happened?" Zack questioned Matt. Matt was silent for a good moment and then he finally opened his mouth.

"Summer's test results came back," his voice was almost shaking. "Their all positive…Summer has leukemia.

Kassidy's Point of View

Late that night

I sit up in bed sweat soaking my clothes. Nightmares have been haunting me. Night after night they got more intense…it was as if they were telling me something. I strolled over to the kitchen and turned on the light. I grabbed a glass from the upper cabinet and filled it with water from the faucet. I drank quickly and placed the cup in the sink. I turned around and there at my table I saw it. It wore a white robe and its wings seemed cramped in the chair. It was an angel.

"My name is Gabriella," she spoke. "I have come with a message." I had seen angels many times flying through the afterlife as they made their way to heaven. "Your heart is in pain because you know that in that short time you were together you built up a strong and unbreakable love for Jimmy. You are trying to fool your own self by being with Zack. You are wasting your life. Nevertheless, something has come up and now you can prove to God and everyone that your life on Earth was not wasted and that it helped do something marvelous. Your life could make a miracle. If you really love Jimmy, you will give your life in order to save Summer and her unborn child. If you really love Jimmy you will die."

Watch out for Part 5!

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	5. Chapter 5

After the Afterlife Chapter 5

By: Princess Vengeance™

Summer's Point of View

I sat staring at the window thinking. So this is it. This is how it's all gonna end. How can this even be happening? No one in my family has ever had cancer, so why me? I finally get a chance to be happy and then I find out something like this. All of a sudden, Jimmy walks through the door.

"Hey babe, how ya feeling?" he asked as he sat at the foot of my hospital bed.

"Same old, same old," I replied trying not to worry him. Jimmy looked me in the eye and I was pretty sure he could see right past my act.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything is going to be ok…I promise," with that Jimmy gave me a hug and a kiss.

5 months later

Zack's Point of View

I have only known her for 6 months but I love her. Even though I've only known her for 6 months I'm going to do this. I walked up to the bar counter at which she stood. All of the other guys were at Matt's house tonight.

"Hey," Kassidy smiled and leaned over the counter to give me a kiss.

"So you think I can borrow you for a few minutes?" I asked looking around for Johnny.

"Sure you can. I should be taking my brake now anyways." Her eyes shone as I led her to a table over in the corner. I wanted to make this as private and romantic as possible. "Wow so what's all this about?" she asked when we were finally seated. I just grinned at her.

"Kassidy, I know it has only been 6 months but I love you. You make me happy and when I think of you all of the sadness melts away. If you weren't around I have no idea how I would be able to get through the Summer thing without you. So… I guess what I'm tryin to get to is well…will you marry me?" I waited but she sat there silent. A look of shock covered her face.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"Will you marry me…" I repeated. Her eyes wondered away from mine.

"Zack you know that I love you too but don't you think that your timing kind of sucks? I mean with your friends and Summer and you even said it your self it is a little soon…" I got up and straightened my jacket.

"Well all you had to say was no."

Jimmy's Point of View

I watched as the doctor drew more blood from Summer. She was getting worse and worse everyday. The doctors were starting to wonder if she would even be able to deliver the baby. I held her hand, trying to make her feel better. Summer was slowly slipping away from me. Was this my punishment? If I had stayed in the afterlife I would have lived with a broken heart and now that I'm back on Earth I guess my fate was meant to be the same.

Brian's Point of View

the next day

I sat next to Summer on the couch. I promised myself that for Jimmy I would do whatever I could to ease some of his pain…even if it meant I had to spend time with Summer. The treatment the doctors were doing on her must have been working because she seemed to be feeling better than she had in a long time. A strange look came across her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her a look of worry came onto my face.

"Nothing…It's just that this baby is on the move again," she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I could feel the light pounding coming from inside of her. It was so lively…so rhythmic…Holy shit this really was Jimmy's child!

"I'm back with food!" Jimmy said as he placed a large bowl of nachos and cheese in front of Summer and I.

"Yummy!" I said in a stupid tone and reached for the first chip. Suddenly Summer slapped my hand away.

"Ladies first," she smiled and snatched the exact chip I was aiming for. Jimmy hopped up from the couch and headed over to their wide selection of movies.

"How about…'The Sound of Music'?" He handed the case to her.

"This is my favorite movie! You remembered!"

-one hour into the movie-

"Oh my god Jimmy, I feel really dizzy," Summer held her head as she turned over to Jimmy.

"You want me to call the doctor?" He asked.

"No, I'll be just fi," Suddenly Summer's entire body went limp again as she completely blacked out.

"Oh shit, Brian call an ambulance! It's happening again!" he ordered as he leaned over and checked Summer's breathing.

Kassidy's Point of View

The angel was in my kitchen again…trying to talk me into giving my life away. Trying to feed me this crap about being a good person.

"Please Kassidy, without Summer in his life Jimmy might not be able to carry on… you have to help her."

"How many times do I have to ask you to leave me alone? I already gave you my answer. Look, I'm really sorry about how this whole thing is turning out… but it's not my fault."

"Oh Kassidy, you senseless little child, it will be your fault if she dies. It will be your fault if you purposely let Jimmy suffer like this," Gabriella got up and held my hand. "Tonight is the night that Summer will die of leukemia… Her time is rapidly approaching. The time to make your choice is now!"

Watch out for Part 6

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Afterlife Chapter 6. The final chapter!!

By: Princess Vengeance

Brian's Point of View

As two of the doctors rolled Summer into the emergency room another nurse told Jimmy and I that we had to go to the waiting room.

"What the fuck?!" Jimmy broke away from the nurse's hold. "Do you know how many fucking times I have been in this fucking waiting room?!" The nurse spoke as if she heard reactions like these all the time.

"I under-" she began to reply but Jimmy again interrupted.

"No you don't fucking understand! I've been here so many damn times!! This could be the last… can't you see that she is fucking dying? Why can't I be with her just for this once?!" By now, the nurse had led both of us to the waiting room anyway and Jimmy sat angrily in a chair. "This is fucking bull shit!"

Narrator

"There is nothing I can do…Just stay here," the nurse then rushed after the doctors and Summer. Brian looked over at Jimmy only to see him crying harder than ever.

"Jimmy," Brian began to comfort his best friend. "Everything is gonna be okay…you just gotta hang on a lil' longer."

"Brian it's not gonna be okay. I know I have to keep telling myself that but Brian…tonight I just have a feeling that it's not going to be okay. Something is telling me inside that tonight Summer is going to die." Brian couldn't listen to Jimmy's pessimistic words. He turned away from him and dialed Matt's cell phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" Matt answered a hint of alarm in his voice.

"Get everyone down to the hospital…It's an emergency," Brian looked over to the clock which read 11:30pm.

"Is something wrong?" You could hear Taylor waking up I in the background.

"Yes…very …just…I'll explain when you get here."

-HALF AN HOUR LATER-

"Okay we're here what's happening?" Matt walked into the waiting room with Johnny, Zack and Taylor. Suddenly, a doctor walked into the room.

"Is anybody in here the related to Summer Helsinki?" He asked his face cold and emotionless. Jimmy stood up.

"Yes, I'm her husband," he spoke the words as he wiped his face. A look of complete _I can't believe you _came across Taylor's face. She had been urging Jimmy for the longest time to marry Summer and now he makes this decision? When she's probably lying on a hospital table half-dead?? The doctor pulled Jimmy aside. They spoke for 20 minutes Jimmy acting as if he couldn't believe something. When he came back…there were no tears. Jimmy just stood there silent, no one said anything to him and he said nothing to anyone. Finally, Jimmy opened his mouth to say something.

"Summer is dead."

Kassidy's Point of View

I had thought repeatedly.

"Time is running out…I need an answer," Gabriella spoke a final time. A tear came running down my face because I knew what I had to do. I had to give up the life that I had worked so hard to get. I took a deep breath…was I too late?

"I'll do it…I'll save Summer," I slowly gave Gabriella my hand. "But just to make this record straight, I'm not doing this for Jimmy. I'm not doing this for anyone besides myself. I'm only doing this to know that I wasn't selfish or conceited enough to purposely end two lives. I'd be a murderer if I did." Gabriella just smiled and started taking me somewhere…she took me away…she took me to a place that was so beautiful I couldn't comprehend. It was Heaven. It wasn't like the afterlife…I was actually happy.

Afterwards

Zack eventually had to get over the loss of Kassidy. He married and had a child named Pamela. She wasn't exactly the child he had dreamed of. In fact, she was very slow learning certain things like potty training for example and she grew to be a major problem child. Pamela stole from her parents and was very rude to the rest of the guys. As for Jimmy and Summer life could not be better. Not long after Kassidy left Summer woke up and needed more tests to be done. All of the tests came back negative. She was completely cancer free. In addition, when they had their son, Jimmy Jr. aka J.J. he was a completely cancer free baby. None of the doctors could explain how this could happen. It was a baffling medical mystery. And well that was what happened to Jimmy after the afterlife.

The End

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without permission from Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved.


End file.
